1. Field
The following description relates to an information updating method of an electronic label that displays information on products displayed on store shelves, and a system thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric Information Label (EIL, hereinafter referred to as ‘electronic label’) is an electronic device that replaces a paper label that displays information (for example, name, price, and origin) of products on store shelves. Through communication with a management server, an electronic label receives product information, for example, a product's name and price, from the management server and displays the received product information.
It is crucial to reduce power consumption of a battery-powered electronic label, so that a user may become less bothered to replace battery at short intervals.
An electronic label needs to be activated for installation. It is possible to wake up an installed electronic label using a terminal device to transmit initial product information. The terminal device uses a WiFi network to register the electronic label in the management server.
After being registered in the management server, the electronic label remain in a sleep mode except for a wake-up period necessary to update information. In addition, an electronic label employs an Electronic Paper Display (EPD) that keeps information to be displayed without power supply. During the wake-up period, the electronic label listens to communication to a management server, and, if there is data necessary to be received from the management server, the electronic label receives and stores the data.
Such an electronic label system establishes a WiFi network and a Zigbee network separately, and installs different relays to access each of the two networks.